His sweetest downfall
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: Full summary inside. This is a gradual Nalu fanfic. Flames accepted. Rated T just in case. READ-ENJOY-REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**This is my new story that I got the idea from 'It only gets worst' by Penguin Chris. :) Here is what it is about.**

**Natsu's dream was to become a famous band singer but in order to do so, he must leave Japan for America. Bidding farewell to his parents, Grandine and Igneel as well as his sister, Wendy, he had a bitter farewell with Lucy. Natsu promised that they will see each other sooner or later. His rest of the gang, was speechless as they gave their best wishes for him. But when Natsu comes back, he brings back not only his band members but a new girlfriend. How will Lucy react? Will he suffer the wrath of Erza? And who is his girlfriend?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT I OWN MY OC, LUKE.**

**[Chapter 1 : Bitter Farewells. ]**

_**-NATSU**_

I was so glad that the day has finally came. Its my birthday. I'm turning fifteen and today, I will finally have the chance to fulfill my dream.

I stared out the window inside my bedroom. My bedroom wallpaper was red and had dragon illustrations all over. Gray would always tease me about my obsession. But what can I say?

I was so obsessed with dragons that I even wanted to name my band the dragon slayer. I smiled at that thought.

My eyes kept staring at the setting sun and the horizon. It was so bright and warm.

***CLICK***

I closed my suitcase and enclosed the lock. My salmon locks danced as they wind blew from the outside.

Realisation smacked me hard on the face as the cold wind slapped my face. In order to fulfill my dream, I have to leave Japan for America.

I will have to leave my friends... Gray, Erza, Cana, Loke, Sting, Levy, Rogue, Rufus and Lucy...

Lucy...

Her name echoed through my head as I imagined her.

_(My Imagination.)_

_Lucy...She was standing on a hill just in front of the horizon. Her blonde hair swining to the right as the wind blew._

_Her lily white dress fluttered around showing her knee._

_Lucy's warm honey brown eyes stared into my dark and mysterious onyx eyes._

_Her flawless skin which is lightly toned, shone as the lukewarm sunlight engulfed her figure._

_I stared at her lips. They were strawberry pink and was slightly curved up to a smile._

_In her hands, she was holding a bonquet of daisies._

_"Natsu..."_

_My face flushed red as my name came out of her lips._

_"Lu-"_

I was about to say something until I heard a piercing loud voice.

"NATSU! ARE YOU DONE YET? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!", screamed the voice of my bothersome mother, Grandine.

I groaned at her interruption.

"YES! I'M DONE!", I shouted in reply.

**TIMESKIP~ AT THE AIRPORT.**

"Lucy..", I whispered as I waited for her to come and bid me farewell.

"Hey! Flame brain. Don't forget about us!", shouted a voice. I recognised it as no other than Gray Fullbuster.

I turned to him with a scowl on my face but it immediately disappeared as I saw tears on the brim of his eyes.

"Oh Gray.", I moaned as I could feel my tears gather up in my eyes.

I stretched out my hands for a hug.

We hugged each other as tears flowed down our faces.

"Flame brain! Remember to call me everyday!", ordered Gray as he said it between sobs.

"Stripper! Of course I will! I never break a promise!", I shouted back.

We spent a around five minutes shooting each other orders, crying and insulting each other.

"AHEM!"

We broke the hug. I turned my head and I saw Lucy, Erza and everyone standing there with an eyebrow raised.

TIMESKIP~

"BYE MINNA!", I shouted as I advanced my way to the airport gates.

"BYE NATSU!", shouted everyone.

I was crying and I noticed that Lucy and everyone was crying but Lucy was crying the most.

"NATSU!", shouted Lucy.

"YEA? WHAT?", I asked.

**-LUCY**

"NATSU!", I shouted.

"YEA, WHAT?" shouted back Natsu.

I wiped my tears.

I breathed in and out.

***INHALE***

***EXHALE***

"WHAT LUCE?", screamed Natsu as the guards started to forcefully grab him and take him towards the gate.

"NATSU!", I shouted back but the sound was muffled by the other people that bid farewell to their family/friend.

Erza and everyone stopped cheering. They glanced at me with wide eyes.

I gulped down my saliva as I started to fidget with my hands.

I closed my eyes and I was about to CONFESS!

"NATSU! I LOVE YOU!", I roared on top of my voice.

Everything went silent. You could hear the crickets chirp.

I opened my eyes slowly to find that the gates was closed and...Natsu was gone.

"Lucy..", whispered Levy as she reached out her hand to comfort me.

Tears swelled in my eyes and I realise that my only chance of confessing was ruined because of my hesitation.

I choked back tears.

I could feel everyone's stares.

Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine and Wendy looked at me sympathetically.

I didn't care.

I was breaking down inside.

"Natsu..."

**FIN~**

**R&R MINNA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I am deeply sorry for the late update. School really is messing up everything for me. I hope you understand. Please read and review. Every review is appreciated even flames. :)**

**This chapter is inspired by 'Issues' by BlackLynx. Thank you for your awesome story if you are reading this. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**.

**CHAPTER 2**

**LUCY P.O.V**

...THREE YEARS LATER

I'm Lucy Heartfilia.

And I'm no longer the girl I was.

I am now a rebel.

A delinquent.

A disgrace to society.

And worst of all...

I lost all my friends.

And Natsu.

It all started a year ago when Natsu came back. With a girlfriend.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_"YAY!", I screamed in glee as Grandine and Igneel confirmed that Natsu was coming home TOMORROW!_

_I squealed in joy and Wendy did the same._

_But what I was going to expect was the worst that could happen._

_Igneel and Grandine grinned._

_It will be a perfect opportunity to confess to Natsu._

**_~TIMESKIP: AT THE AIRPORT:~_**

_The whole gang was there. Everyone was happily chatting about what Natsu would be like while I scanned everything frantically._

_And then I saw him._

_Natsu._

_I saw him. I ran to him like the wind with my arms open with an embrace._

_Natsu eyes widen as I jumped on him and my arms wrapped tightly around him._

_"Natsu...I missed you so much."_

_"Natsu are you alright?"_

_"I see. You must be tired after the long flight."_

_I smiled brightly._

_"Come here. I want to tell you something."_

_Once again with no reply, I dragged him to a very private place. It was inside a shop and I pulled him within the curtains._

_My face burned bright red. It was the first place that came to my mind but it was also the most embarrassing because we were enclosed in a tiny space and Natsu has changed alot._

_His clothing was now expensive and his hair was as spiky as ever. With ear phones around his neck._

_I couldn't help but stare at him passionately._

_Then I noticed that Natsu was looking at me weirdly._

_Oops. Bad impression._

_I gulped down some fear._

_"N-Natsu."_

_Now my face was scorching._

_"I love you."_

_Natsu's eyes once again widen as I quickly leaned in to kiss him deeply._

_Then my eyes widen as I hear a sudden rip._

_Someone has opened the curtain._

_It was the gang, Igneel, Grandine, the band members of dragon slayers and a young pretty girl with short white hair and another girl with long white hair as well as a tall bulky man with messed up white hair._

_Their mouth dropped open._

_The pretty girl with short white hair were on the brim of tears._

_Natsu's eyes widen. He pushed me off and turned towards the girl but she was already running._

_I gasped._

_Natsu. Just. Pushed. Me. Off. Him._

_The thought was painful._

_Natsu. The boy who I had waited for two years. Tears filled my eyes._

_Everyone looked at me like I had killed someone._

_Shock still overwhelmed me as I went limp and fell to the floor. My hands were over my mouth._

_"YOU!", glared a pierced boy._

_"HOW DARE YOU!", he screamed. His hand lunged for my shirt, lifting me up in the air._

_"Why would you ruin their relationship? HUH?", he said with tone to kill._

_Levy gasped._

_"YEA! HOW COULD YOU LU-CHAN?", screamed Levy._

_I looked at her with shock. Why Levy why?_

_"Lucy... Leave. We don't what you here!", said Erza with a frown and a look that could kill._

_"Lucy... GET OUT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAD DONE!", screamed Gray with a disappointing look._

_"Why would you ruin Lisanna and Natsu relationship?", a man with a red tattoo aross his eyes said._

_I couldn't believe me ears._

_Natsu was with someone...**ELSE?**_

_The idea shook me._

_I couldn't take the humiliation, shock, jealousy and anger._

_I stood up. I looked down at my feets but I could feel everyone's stare on me._

_"Sorry."_

_"PPfft. Bunny girl, don't say sorry to us. Say sorry to them.", shouted the man with many piercings._

_"Sorry... Tell them that I'm sorry."_

_And with that I ran away._

_From the airport to home._

_When I reached home, my foot was full of blisters. My eyes were puffy red and my lips quavered._

_I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I replayed the scenario over and over._

_Until I heard a bell ring._

_I slowly walked up to the door and opened it._

_There standing was Juvia. She had a mini skirt on that barely covered the essentials and a mini tube top that barely covered her chest. Her hair was put in a high pony tail. She looked gorgeous._

_I could imagine myself as a snobby and heartbroken slob._

_Juvia smirked._

_"You look horrible.", she pointed out._

_I sighed._

_"And?"_

_"I'm here to cheer you up."_

**_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_**

From then on, I was addicted to smoking, drugs, partying and alcohol.

But I still went to school but I hanged out with Juvia. We had formed an unbreakable friendship.

But Levy, Natsu, Lisanna and the rest of the gang had ignored me and thought of me as a slut and an asshole.

This is my story.

This story of **my life.**

**~FIN~**

**I'm done! YAY!**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
